Adios?
by RimayShiki
Summary: Rima va a viajar lejos de la academia Cross ¿que pasara con Shiki? ¿dejara que se valla?  Mala para los Summary :
1. Chapter 1

Ruka miro a su amiga la cual estaba sentada en la cama mirando el suelo. Después de unos instantes la chica de cabello naranja se levanto y camino hacia el ropero de donde saco un vestido negro, de mucha elegancia. Luego se arrodillo frente a una caja y retiro unos zapatos blancos los cuales miro unos segundos antes de tomarlos y llevárselos con ella al baño.

Ruka miro por donde se había ido su amiga y camino en dirección a la puerta donde estaba un chico de cabello de igual color al de su amiga, con el cabello en lugar de tenerlo lacio lo tenia ondulado.

-Akatsuki-dijo al castaña mirando al chico que tenia enfrente a ella, el bajo la vista y le sonrió de forma tierna provocando que la castaña bajara la cabeza sonrojada. El chico sonrió para dentro de el, siempre le había gustado esa chica de cabello castaño, y en ese momento se veía hermosa con su pijama

-Ruka-Dijo el mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Shiki, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Ichijo mirando a su amigo el cual tenia las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Si… No-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando al rubio que estaba sentado en la cama- Rima se va a su casa en 3 horas.

-¿Enserio? Guau ella se quería ir debe ser un gran momento para ella-Dijo Ichijo mirando a Shiki-Pero tu no quieres que se valla ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo, y luego bajo la mirada, hacia la alfombra roja sangre. El no quería que se fuera por que era su amiga, pero ella tampoco quería irse, el lo sabia. Ella se lo había dicho… pero ¿Por qué lo hacia?

-Shiki, tienes que dejarla ir, si en verdad la quieres como sea que la quieras ella se va a ir y tu no vas a poder hacer nada. Déjala ir…

-NO-Grito el chico levantándose, y tomando sus cabellos completamente desordenados-No la voy a dejar irse. Es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que se haga esto.

Salido dando un gran portazo que provoco que las cosas que había sobre los estantes cayeran al suelo, entre ellas la foto de Rima junto a el en uno de sus modelajes. Rompiéndola.

Camino por los pasillos de la residencia de la clase nocturna, mirando por todos lados a ver si encontraba a su pequeña amiga. Fue caminando hasta su habitación donde el la puerta estaban Akatsuki junto a Ruka hablando en voz muy baja, pero se detuvieron al ver al pelirrojo. Akatsuki dijo algo de que tenia hambre, y Ruka murmuro que lo acompañaría.

Shiki miro por donde se iban sus compañeros y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, y se sentó en la cama de su amiga esperando que saliera del baño de donde el saco por deducción se encontraba. Miro su cómoda donde se encontraba una foto de ellos dos en otro modelaje, ellos estaban vestidos como una doncella y un plebeyo. Sus labios se estaban rosando y sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

-¿Shiki?-Pregunto Rima al salir del baño vestida maquillada. Estaba realmente hermosa su vestido negro resaltaba su piel pálida y su cabello-¿Qué sucede?

-Te vas a ir…

-Shiki ya hablamos de esto ¿si? Déjalo así como esta…

-No entiendo por que lo haces… irte con tus padres después de lo que te despreciaron, todo lo que te hicieron y tu vuelves con ellos como si nada…-Shiki cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra se ponía mas molesto y eso Rima lo reconoció al instante por lo cual le dijo:

-No voy con mis padres

Ropa de Rima: .com/rima_touya/set?id=29012444


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cómo que no te vas con tus padres?-pregunto el mirando a su amiga la cual se acerco al escritorio y retiro un pasaje de avión.

-Me voy a Londres-Ella bajo la mirada cuando hablo esperando un grito de parte del pelirrojo algún insulto y su ida.

-Te vas a Londres… ya se que me as dicho que acá termino todo pero Rima eres mi mejor amiga, no te quiero ver mal…

-Voy a estar bien-La chica tomo la cara del chico entre sus manos, el bajo la vista.

Sus miradas azules chocaron, el azul profundo de ella y el azul claro de el. El la abrazo por la cintura mientras que ella bajo los brazos y se dejo abrazar por el pelirrojo.

-No hagas esto Shiki-La chica sintió las lagrimas caer por su rostro, no eran lagrimas finas sino gruesas y caían a gran velocidad.

El al sentir la piel de su torso desnudo mojada la soltó del abrazo y tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos mientras que con sus pulgares limpio sus lagrimas.

-Ima, no me dejes solo.

Ima eso era golpear bajo, el sabia que su debilidad era el Ima que le decía cuando no pronunciaba la R ya que eran chicos.

-Tienes a Ichijo no vas a estar solo, voy a escribirte, a dejarte mensajes en el celular y en las vacaciones iré a tu casa a verte.

-Estaré solo Ima…-El se acerco a ella aun con sus manos en el rostro de la chica, a cual quedo estática-N me hagas esto Ima-Otra vez se acerco y quedo con sus labios a unos centímetros de Rima la cual no sabia si no se corría por que no quería o porque no le funcionaban los músculos.

-Ima.

Con esa palabra acorto su distancia y la beso, el chico al principio espero a que ella se corriera le digiera que se fuera, pero ni hizo eso, sino que levanto una mano y la puso en el brazo del chico el cual lo tomo como invitación y poco a poco se fue adentrando en la boca de la chica sacando una de sus manos de la cara de la chica y bajándola a su cintura, Apretándola mas contra el.

Rima se sentía en las nubes, esta besando a Serin Shiki. Ese chico que tanto le gustaba… No quería que se fuera a Londres y quería que estuviera con ella, pero en Londres estaba…

.-Para-Dijo Rima cuando los labios del pelirrojo bajaron a su cuello, provocando que al chica se estremeciera-PARA.

El pelirrojo se alejo del cuello de ella donde ya había dejando una marca y no justamente de morder sangre

-Esto no esta bien Shiki…

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo el mirando a la chica y sacando su vista de su cuello.

-Me voy a casar a Londres.

El chico sintió que su alma bajaba a sus pies, que su sangre dejaba de correr, callo sentado en la cama de su amiga la cual quedo en el mismo lugar solo que con a mirada gacha en sus zapatos blancos.

Shiki no sabia que decirle, ella se iba a casar, su vida se estaba yendo junto con la chica de ojos azules y de pelo naranja. Sintió como si el aire dentro de el fuera innecesario y precisara el aire de Rima para estar bien, otro beso de la chica necesitaba…

-Voy a buscar a Ruka-Dijo la chica dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta cuando Shiki se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda. Provocando que la chica se estremeciera ante su contacto se resbalo hasta el suelo donde Shiki la volvió para mirara y besarla nuevamente, esta vez sin ternura y con mucha pasión, intentando retenerla por mas de 2:30Hs esa era su meta y si lo lograba ella perdía su avión y se quedaría con el…

La chica paso sus manos hacia el cuello de el mientras que el la alzo y ella lo enredo con sus piernas para no caerse. El camino sin el menor apuro hacia la cama donde la dejo caer y continúo besándola. Ella comenzó quitando los pantalones del pijama que tenia Shiki puesto, dejando su cuerpo casi desnudo. El le quito los zapatos con lentitud para que una vez que estuvieron afuera beso sus pies con sumo cuidado y quito las medias que la chica tenia luego de esto volvió a besarla con lentitud en los labios y el su cuello. Ella se quito los guante negros y luego comenzó a buscar junto lo las manos de Shiki el cierra de su vestido negro, para poder quitárselo, pero al no encontrarlo, ya que estaba oculto el chico se impaciento y se lo quito a la fuerza rompiendo hacia toda parte ajustada del vestido. El y ella quedaron en ropa interior y después comenzaron nuevamente a desvestirse y a besarse…


	3. Chapter 3

Shiki abrio los ojos y miro el techo blanco y una cama con dorceles. Miro a su lado y busco a Rima, y la encontró vestida nuevamente con el vestido negro, su cabello en vez de estar recogido en las dos coletas, lo tenia recogiodo en un moño alto, y hablaba por celular con rapidez.

- No, there is something wrong, I have to go to London today now if I can… Yes Yes… One weak…you don't have more early?... Ok sorry…thanks (**No tiene que haber algo mal… tengo que irme a Londres hoy si puedo… ****Si si… Una semana… ¿No tienen antes? …Ok lo siento… Gracias**)-La chica cerro su celular y se quito el moño dejando caer su pelo sobre sus hombros-Maldicion… Maldicion…-MALDICION

La chica se dejo caer en el suelo haciendo que Shiki se levanto corriendo colocan doce la ropa interior, y la abrazo cuando ella ya estaba en el suelo. Ella movia la cabeza negando, y dejandoce abrazar por el pelirrojo.

-¿Rima que te sucede? ¿Por qué quieres viajar a Londres con tanta urgencia?-Pregunto el levantando su cabeza haciendo que ella lo mirara.

-Lo tengo que hacer y listo-Dijo ella se levanto y abri la puerta de un tiron saliendo gritando el nombre del precidente del dormitorio.

Shiki quedo hay con los brazos todavía en foma de abrazo y depues de unos instantes se levanto y cerro nuevamente la puerta del cuatro y busco en los cajones en sus libretas hasta que encontró una carta de alguien que no conocía dirigía a Rima:

Rima: ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero y deseo que bien, tus padres me dijeron que cantas y bailas ballet. Siempre quise conocer a alguien que hiciera eso. En mi país no es muy común que bailen el ballet es mas común los bailes movidos u otros. Pero no el ballet. Amaria verte bailar y ver tu rostro ¿Me mandaras una foto por fin? Deseo ver el rostro de la mujer con la cual voy a compartir mi vida y mi existencia.. Según tus ojos son grandes, exprecivos y azules oscuros. Sera un placer ver esos ojos ccuando me levnate todas las mañanas. ¿Cuándo vendrá a Londres? Deseo verla con urgencia conocerla, besar su mano y su rostro si me lo permite.

Con respetuosos saludos

Abraham.

Miro la carta asqueado, la trataba como si su Rima fuera una dama de los años mil quiñentos. Busco nuevamente en el cajón y encontró otra carta:

Rima: Es un placer escribirlos por primera vez. Mis padres me dijieron que sus padres querían casarla con un hombre de respeto y un hombre de mayor de edad que usted. Le informo que mi edad es 30 soy 24 años mayor que usetd. Espero que le sirva el vestido negro que le mande y que lo use cuando la conosca. Sus padres me dijieron que es modelo junto a un chico del cual es muy amigo. Espero que no tenga ningn interés en el. Sino me pondría muy celoso

Deseo conocerla

Abraham.

Miro esa carta mas assqueado todavía y busco la fecha, llevaba un año mandanoce cartas con el, y nunca le había dicho nada. Segguro que Ruka sabia algo. Pero ella nunca le dira nada era obvio mas que obvio era prácticamente imposbile que le dijiera algo.

Una semana tenia una semana para impedir que Rima se fuera a Londres y le perdiera. Para siempre


	4. Chapter 4

-Ruka-Rima bajo las escaleras muy rápido topándose con Kaname- Lo siento Kaname-Senpai

-Rima-Kaname provoco que la chica detuviera su corrida escaleras abajo-A mi despacho por favor.

Rima asintió y lo siguió hasta su despacho con la cabeza gacha, ¿Qué diablos había hecho para que un sangre pura la llamara? Se puso a pensar en las cosas que había hecho últimamente, hablar con Ruka, pelear con Shiki… Maldición Shiki, acostarse con el eso debía ser… Kaname seguramente la echaría de la casa, o peor del colegio.

-Tranquila Rima, es sobre tu viaje a Londres…-La peli-Naranja bajo la cabeza-Lo se tus padres me avisaron pero… Te conozco Rima… se que tu y Shiki…

-NO LO METAS EN ESTO-Grito la chica fuera de si, levantándose de donde se había sentado, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se dejo caer sobre la silla con el rostro entre las manos-Perdón… No quise Kaname-Sama

Kaname se levanto con la mirada seria y camino hacia Rima…

-RUKA-Grito Shiki chocando a Ruka contra la pared.

-HE-Akatsuki, tomo a Shiki y lo golpeo contra la pared (N/A: Tipo en el capi en el que Shiki esta poseído por su padre, y golpea a Ruka contra la pared y aparece Akatsuki(baba) y la defiende awwwwwwwwwwwwwww… perdón me fui de tema)-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA SHIKI?

-No estoy poseído si eso piensas, tu novia sabe algo y quiero saber si es verdad- Ante este comentario Akatsuki y Ruka se sonrojaron, y volvieron la vista, mientras que Akatsuki bajaba a Shiki.

-¿Tu sabias esto?-Shiki miro a Ruka mostrándole las cartas del prometido de Rima. A esto Ruka atino a sacarle las cartas y a guardarlas en sus bolsillos.-¿Ruka?

-No… pero no debiste abrir los cajones de Rima…

-Sabes lo que hay en esas cartas ¿cierto? Sabes que se va a ir a casar con un viejo, sabes que ella no puede hacer eso, Sabes que yo la…

-¿Tu la….?-Pregunto Akatsuki con una mirada picara

-Yo la quiero como mi mejor amiga que es y no deseo verla mal.

-Igual no tienes que tocar las cosas de ella-Dijo con su habitual tono frio y distante Ruka.

-Me da igual, RIMA NO ES UNA CHICA CUALQUIERA QUE SE CASA CON CUALQUIERA.

-No me grites Shiki…

-NO RUKA, PARECE QUE SI QUE RIMA RESULTO SER UNA CUALQUIERA


	5. Chapter 5

Una pequeña mano le surco el rostro con tanta rapidez que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se toco con la mano el lugar donde Rima le había abofeteado. Estaba con Kaname, el cual se levanto de hombros y se fue escaleras arriba. Rima tenía los ojos y el rostro sin expresión alguna. Sus manos estaban en su pecho el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente. Tenía posición de querer irse, pero a la vez quería quedarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás y lentamente murmuro mientras se daba media vuelta

-Imbesil-Shiki vio como sus manos bajaban hacia sus costados y subían la escalera con la misma elegancia y normalidad de siempre.

Ruka golpeo lentamente con el hombro a Shiki antes de subir por las escaleras detrás de Rima. La intento tomar del brazo pero la chica se zafo de la misma forma que hacia siempre.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Rima camino hacia su cómoda, allí arriba además de una foto con Shiki se encontraba su móvil. Lo tomo y comenzó a discar. Ruka se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a observarla.

-Mama… Si se que lo perdí… Fue culpa del chofer que se atraso….Despedido, como debe ser… Saca uno para mañana… Si, adiós-Se quito el vestido y se coloco un conjunto sencillo. Quedo mirándose los pies para luego darse vuelta y mirar a Ruka, la cual no había movido ni un musculo-¿Qué hago?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-La peli-naranja se levanto de hombros y se sentó en el suelo frente a Ruka-Tienes dos posibilidades. Ambas claras Rima, tú debes saber qué es lo mejor.

-Personalmente me gustaría quedarme aquí… Me hace reír-Ruka sonrió al ver que la mirada de su amiga estaba lejana a ella y sin lugar a duda estaba pensando algo ocurrido con Shiki.

Flash Back

-Vuele Shiki, tus padres nos van a regañar-Una Rima de pequeña estatura corría detrás de Shiki un poco más alto que la chica

-Si cores no nos van a encontra-El niño se detuvo unos segundos para tomarle la mano y seguir corriendo-¿Alguna vez comiste fuea de tu casa?

La niña negó mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de Shiki, el cual sonrió. Corrieron hasta llegar a una tienda de caramelos donde Shiki entro dejándola afuera, por unos minutos. Cuando volvió tenía una caja en mano. Le volvió a tomar la mano y volvieron a correr. La chica vio que Shiki le apretaba muy fuerte la mano, a pesar de que le dolía, le hizo sentir una sensación extraña, sentía mariposas en el estomago…

Llegaron a un parque que no había nadie y solamente una luz funcionaba apuntando a un banco solitario. Los niños se acercaron y se sentaron. Ambos miraron la caja mientras el chico la abría y saco de adentro…

-¿Qué es Shiki?-El chico sonrió torcidamente.

-Un pocky, es una bara de pan con chocolate, también hay de fesa, vainilla entre otos saboes…

Quedo estático ya que la chica le había sacado el pocky de la boca y se lo estaba comiendo ella en ese momento

-Ea mío-La chica lo miro antes de sacar otro y ponérselo en la boca con rapidez haciendo que el chico se atragantara y saltara del banco para escupir el pocky en el suelo-¡Casi me ahogo!

Paro de hablar al escuchar una risa desde el banco. Rima lo señalaba y se reía tapándose la boca con la otra mano que tenia libre. El chico la miro como madre mira a su hijo por primera vez, como ciego que mira por primera vez el sol (N/A: Me acorde de crepúsculo y siempre quise poner esa frase en alguna historia mía)

-Soneiste-La chica lo miro sorprendida y la sonrisa se borro corriendo el rostro hacia otro lado-Hazlo otra vez Ima…

Fin Flash Back


	6. Chapter 6

Shiki camino por los pasillos, aun con la mano donde Rima había golpeado. Apretó con más fuerza sobre la mejilla antes de recostarse sobre una pared lejos de la vista de los chismosos. Y realizo una mueca. Rima nunca lo había golpeado. Siempre lo retaba cuando hacia algo que ella consideraba erróneo pero de allí a golpearlo, nunca había pasado. Miro su mano y luego la volvió a colocar en la mejilla. Le dolía más que Rima no lo hubiera insultado como cuando se enojaba que el golpe en sí. ¿Tanto la había herido? El sabia que Rima era frágil y fuerte a la vez pero… Quizás la había roto. Ella era como una muñeca de porcelana… Era su muñeca de porcelana y quizás el sin darse cuenta la había roto por dentro.

-Tonto-Levanto la cabeza y allí estaba ella. Tenía su cabello en sus coletas normales e iba vestida como cuando iba a trabajar

-¿Hay trabajo hoy?-La chica asintió y se dio media vuelta, y cuando iba a marchar unos brazos la retuvieron, rodeándola por el cuello-¿Qué Shiki?

-Perdona-Recostó su cabeza sobre el cabello de ella y la dejo hay. No la soltaría hasta que ella lo soltase o hasta que tuvieran que irse

Lentamente, ella subió sus brazos y tomo los brazos del. Shiki se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, por lo cual lentamente fue soltando su agarre pero de la nada Rima lo tomo por los brazos y los afirmo a su cuello, tomándolos por ambas manos (N/A: no sé si me explico sino pregunten) y los apretó

-No quiero hacer esto-Murmuro y el pelirrojo sintió como algo húmedo caía sobre sus manos-Pero… De esto depende la empresa de mamá… y padre me matara si no lo hago…

Shiki no se movió y dejo que mas lagrimas de la chica cayesen sobre sus brazos. Las manos de la chica soltaron el agarre y mientras caían hacia los costados Rima se dio vuelta quedando con la cara oculta en la camisa Shiki. Volvió a levantar los brazos y tomo su camisa apretándola con los puños cerrados. Shiki quedo estático a ese momento. Nunca había visto a Rima llorar, quebrarse así. La abrazo por la espalda torpemente. No era común en el abrazar a las personas.

-Prométeme algo-El chico susurro a su oído-Pase lo que pase, te vas a quedar aquí… conmigo


End file.
